


Helping hands

by Doyouhearthebloggerssing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouhearthebloggerssing/pseuds/Doyouhearthebloggerssing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are roommates. Lexa helps Clarke with learning anatomy. They end up having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping hands

Helping hands  
“Clarke, what the hell are you doing?” Lexa’d been trying to study, but she couldn’t focus if Clarke kept doing whatever the hell she was trying to do. She’d been mumbling strange Latin words while trying to reach behind her back for at least fifteen minutes.  
“Don’t mind me, I’m just trying to learn anatomy.”  
“You need any help?”

Lexa was a law student. Clarke always helped her when she needed someone to practice an argument with. Lexa loved practicing with Clarke, she looked so unbelievably hot while arguing, Lexa would never admit that out loud though. It did help her a lot, if she could win from her roommate while being distracted like that, she could win from anyone.  
It would only be fair for her to help Clarke as well, she decided. It looked like she could use some.

A blush appeared on Clarke’s cheeks and she shyly looked away from Lexa. _Damn she is cute._  
“Well, I could use some help…” Clarke looked right into Lexa’s eyes with an uncertainty in hers before finishing the sentence. “But the best way to study anatomy is by looking at structures and palpating them, are you sure you’re comfortable with that?”  
Lexa tried her best not to show what the thought of Clarke touching her body did to her, but she couldn’t help swallowing hard. She calmed down before replying.  
“It isn’t like you’ve never seen me without a shirt before.” Lexa mentioned dryly.

She and Clarke have been roommates for a few months now. Lexa soon realized about her feelings for Clarke, but she wasn’t sure how Clarke felt about her. Wanting to find out, Lexa tried things like ‘accidentally’ forgetting to bring her clothes to the shower so she had to walk past Clarke in nothing but a towel. She wanted to see how Clarke would react to that so maybe she could find out if she had a chance or not. It didn’t really help her though, Clarke did look and Lexa caught her quickly glancing down, but other than that she acted normal. It could be that she was trying to act normal, but it could also be that Lexa was too hopeful and she just glanced down because she wasn’t expect to see that. Lexa had tried other situations as well, randomly changing her shirt while Clarke was in the same room, running around in only underwear in the morning while looking for cloths to wear, things like that. She usually got a similar reaction, something that could mean she had a chance, but could also mean nothing.

“That’s true.” Clarke laughed “If you’re okay with it, so am I.”  
“You help me all the time, it’s the least I can do!” Lexa answered while taking off her shirt.  
“Alright, I’m learning bone structures from upper body. I was just trying to learn different parts from the scapula, the shoulder blade. I’m going to see how far I get without peaking in the book.”

Clarke got closer and stood still right beside Lexa, still within Lexa’s sight. Softly she put her fingers on Lexa’s shoulder blade. Lexa couldn’t stop her body from shivering under Clarkes touch, making the girl pull back immediately.

“I’m sorry. I have cold hands, I should have warned you about that.” Clarke apologized.  
Lexa knew it wasn’t because of Clarke’s cold hands that she shivered, but she decided to go with that, not wanting to admit the real reason.  
“It’s alright, I know now so I’ll be prepared.” Lexa smiled to encourage Clarke even more.

Slowly Clarke came closer again, hesitating a second before letting her fingers touch Lexa’s back again. Lexa tried her best to control her body, she failed the first time because she didn’t know her reaction would be that intense, this time she did so she could prepare. At times like this, Lexa was really happy that she wasn’t a guy. It’s so much easier to hide arousal for a girl.

Clarke started at the outside of Lexa’s shoulder blade, just below her shoulder joint.  
“This is the margo lateralis…” she followed it all the way down till the bottom of the bone. “And here’s the angulus inferior.” _She sounds so fucking hot when she’s talking medical._  
Clarke continued touching Lexa’s shoulder blade until she’d named every part. Lexa had to try her best to keep her breathing regular and to make sure she wouldn’t accidentally let out a moan. _I am just helping a friend. There is nothing sexual about this. Well, I am standing in my bra with the girl I like… No. Stop thinking about that. She probably only sees you as a roommate and maybe a friend, fucking act like one._

“I think I got the scapula down, this went pretty good! Thanks for helping me out like this. It’s so much easier when you can actually see the structures for real instead of pictures.”  
“I’m glad to help!”  
“I’m just going to do a few bones more, is that alright?”  
“Yeah, sure! Whatever you need.”

Clarke moved to stand in front of Lexa. She reached to her shoulder, followed her collarbone, or ‘clavicula’ as Clarke’d called it and went down, naming everything she came across. When her fingers were between Lexa’s breasts, just above her bra she stopped and looked a bit concerned at Lexa.

“Lexa, are you alright? I can feel your heart beating, it’s going way too fast!”  
_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I can’t control my heartbeat. Fuck fuck she noticed fuck. Calm down Lexa, you can fix this._

“Yes. I’m always alright when I’m around you.”  
_… That wasn’t exactly fixing it. Shit. Well it’s out now, just go with it. At least I’ll know now._

Clarke’s look chanced from concerned to confused. It couldn’t have taken longer than a few seconds for Clarke to process this, but for Lexa it felt like centuries.  
After those killing seconds, something changed in Clarkes eyes, she licked her lips while staring down at Lexa’s and leaned in for a kiss. Lexa didn’t hesitate to close the distance between them and kissed her. She pulled back a bit, making sure Clarke really wanted this and that she hadn’t misread the signals, but Clarke pulled her back in, kissing her even more passionately than before.

 _Is this really happening? I’m I dreaming?_ Lexa had been dreaming about since she realized she liked Clarke, but she never imagined it actually happening.

Clarke softly bit down on Lexa’s bottom lip, clearing the girl’s mind from all thoughts.  
Lexa grabbed the bottom of Clarke’s shirt and lifted it, pulling back from the kiss to take it off. With hungry eyes she looked at the newly uncovered body. When she looked up, she saw Clarke was smirking at her. A bit embarrassed about getting caught staring, Lexa could feel a blush appear.

“You are beautiful.” Lexa managed to whisper before pulling Clarke in for another kiss.  
Clarke pushed forward, guiding Lexa towards her bed. Lexa sat down on the edge and Clarke climbed on top of her. Lexa made use of the fact that Clarke’s neck was now at eyelevel and sucked down on her pulse point, leaving a mark. Clarke threw back her head, giving Lexa the space to explore her neck. Lexa couldn’t help smirking whenever she made Clarke moan softly.  
While kissing the full length of Clarkes neck, Lexa let her hands wander behind her back and unhooking the girl’s bra. Clarke quickly threw it away and unhooked Lexa’s as well.  
Lexa kissed the spot she’d marked before and went down Clarke’s body until she reached her breast. She followed the side and slowly circled inwards until her lips felt a hardened nipple. Lexa bit down softly on the sensitive nipple, getting a rewarding moan from Clarke. With her hand Lexa teased the other breast, pinching her nipple and massaging the soft skin.

Clarke moved, placing one of her legs between Lexa’s thighs. She moved her leg against Lexa’s center until Lexa had to stop what she was doing and moaned. Clarke quickly took advantage of this situation, pushing Lexa down on the bed and taking control.  
She placed sloppy kisses on Lexa lips while letting her fingers sliding down Lexa’s sides. Clarke followed a path down Lexa’s body, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. She only stopped at the girl’s breasts to tease them just like Lexa’d done to her before. Meanwhile she moved her hand down over Lexa’s abdomen, stopping at the edge of her pants and tickling the skin.  
Lexa almost couldn’t take it anymore.

“Clarke… Please…”  
“Please what? What do you want Lexa?” Clarke teased.  
“Please… Please fuck me.” Lexa saw that her begging pleased Clarke, she saw her eyes flicker bright and the smile she showed… Damn.

Quickly Clarke took off both Lexa’s pants and underwear in one motion. Lexa lifted herself so she could see Clarke. She looked right into those big blue eyes right before Clarke started kissing up her thigh, slowly getting closer to where Lexa wanted her the most.  
Finally Clarke got to Lexa’s center, she placed a small kiss before letting her tongue licking the full length of her labia. Lexa grabbed the blanket she felt below her when Clarke reached her most sensitive part. Clarke drew small circles around the girl’s clitoris, teasing her.

Lexa started whispering Clarkes name over and over again, trying to keep as silent as possible. Their neighbors would probably be home and the walls were pretty thin.  
Clarke traced Lexa’s entrance with a finger before slowly pushing it in, making Lexa gasp for breath. She started thrusting her finger while stimulating her clit with her tongue. Lexa had difficulties keeping silent when Clarke got her closer and closer to coming. When Clarke pushed her to the edge, Lexa grabbed a pillow and bit it to cover up her cries. Finally she felt a wave of ecstasy rushing over her body, filling her up completely. All her muscles tightened until the wave had crossed. Panting Lexa fell down on the bed.

“Oh my god Clarke. You are amazing.”

Before Clarke got a chance to say anything, Lexa pulled her on top of her for a kiss. Quickly she turned them around, looking at the beautiful girl below her. Clarke’s blonde hair had spread out below her, creating a contrast with the darkened, hungry look in her eyes.

“My turn.” Lexa whispered.  
She quickly took of Clarke’s pants and underwear. Lexa waited a moment, letting her eyes take in the full gorgeousness that was Clarke Griffin. She wanted to kiss every part of the girl’s body and did. Starting at her hands, following her arm to her shoulder. When she got to Clarke’s ribcage, Lexa could feel her breath faltering below her.

“Lexa, please… Touch me.” Clarke managed to speak between gasps. “I need you.”  
Lexa decided she’d waited long enough. She moved her mouth down to where Clarke wanted her. Lexa kissed Clarke’s clit and used her tongue to stimulate the nerves. Noticing that Clarke was already very wet, Lexa decided it was time to let her hands help. She pushed a finger inside her and quickly added another. Lexa looked up to see Clarke, Clarke’s eyes were closed in pleasure and she was biting down on her lip. Wanting to kiss those lips, Lexa moved up and replaced her tongue with her thumb. She continued thrusting her fingers inside Clarke and stimulated her clit with her thumb while rising to meet Clarke’s lips.

Lexa could feel Clarke’s fingers pushing on her shoulders. When Clarke got closer to coming, Lexa could feel her walls tightening around her fingers. Clarke bit down in Lexa’s shoulder and scratched her back with her fingernails when she came. Lexa continued trusting until she felt Clarke’s body relaxing again and lay down next to her.  
She looked at Clarke and watched how her breathing slowed down until she wasn’t panting any more.

Clarke looked back and saw the mark she left on Lexa during her orgasm.  
“I’ve hurt you! I’m so sorry, are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, and even if I were not, I’ve got a medic as a roommate.” Lexa laughed. “Moreover, you have a hickey in your neck, so I’m not innocent either.”  
Clarke laughed. “Well, I can’t argue with that. Are you sure you are alright? Do you need anything? A band aid or something?”  
“Nah, it’ll be alright. I could use some dinner though, shall I go and get something?”  
“Great idea, I could use some pizza.”  
“I’ll go and get some then, I’ll be back soon!” Lexa said while leaving their room.

 

When she passed the opened door of their neighbors she heard a voice calling her name. It was Octavia, the girl who lived next door with her brother. They were the only guy and girl in one room on campus, they only allowed it because they were siblings. One of the plusses of being a lesbian with a hot roommate.

“Lexa, hey Lexa! Come in for a sec!” Octavia called.  
She didn’t really feel like entering their room, she just wanted to get pizza and get back to Clarke, but she couldn’t ignore the call. Lexa walked to the opened door and saw the Blake siblings. Bellamy was sitting on his desk, looking down at some papers embarrassed. Octavia was sitting on her bed with a cup of tea and a smirk that gave everything away.

“Congrats on the sex! I was wondering how long it would take for you two to stop arguing and start doing what both of you obviously wanted.”  
_Fuck. They heard everything. Lexa could feel her cheeks glowing._  
“Should we be getting some soundproof headphones?” Octavia laughed  
Lexa left the room without saying a word. On her way to the take-off restaurant she saw a store that sold the kind of headphones Octavia was talking about. She bought two before getting pizza.


End file.
